


Winter Falls

by stormy_ocean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adults, Campfires, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Living Together, Pining, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Snow, Snowball Fight, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_ocean/pseuds/stormy_ocean
Summary: She didn't think that she'd fall in love, not again, but the heart wants what the heart wants...
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Winter Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my friend, [Izzy](https://officialkarinuzumaki.tumblr.com/)... I enjoyed working on this and I hope you enjoy it too!

She wasn't sure when it started, her feelings that is, she was sure that he was nothing more than a friend.. Someone who watched her back, someone who cared, someone who she could talk to.. She wasn't supposed to develop feelings for him, after the last time she never thought she'd feel this way again..

She sighed as she picked up another piece of wood, there was something calming about walking alone in the snowy woods gathering firewood... She could feel the bite of the cold air on her skin, there was a light snowfall... The lake was frozen over, she could see fish under the ice if she squinted.. A light smile graced her lips, she couldn't remember the last time she had so much snow, it was probably when she was a child... She frowned again, she missed the winter days that she's spend with her mother curled by the fire, drinking the tea she had managed to save up for...

Karin shook her head, those thoughts were dangerous and she couldn't afford to think about them, at least, not right now... Turning around she headed back in the direction of the village she and the others were staying at, being mindful of anything she could trip on... Which was kinda difficult cause she was holding a pile of wood, but she managed...

The village was in sight now, she didn't remember most of the walk back, she was too absorbed in her own mind.. There was bustling in the town as she made her was to the place she, Suigetsu, and Jugo were staying... It was a small place, but it was their own... She kicked the door harshly, since she couldn't open the door, after several kicks she hears bustling inside.. Another kick, "I'm coming!! Geez- you don't need to keep kicking the- I SAID I WAS COMING" she snickered under her breath, it was always fun riling Suigetsu up.. He opened the door, there was a scowl on his face and his hair was a mess, "Thank you sleeping beauty.." she pushed past him to the fireplace despite his squawks of protest...

Jugo was in the living room sewing cloth together, it was really starting to look like a coat, none of them had gloves cause they put all their money towards necessities, the first thing they got was a house and food.. Getting enough cloth for Jugo to get a coat was the next priority, cause they'd have to make his themselves.. Karin and Suigetsu have to share a coat so they took turns running out..

She put all of the wood down in the corner of the room, she removed her coat and placed it on the rack by the door... A lot of the towns people always looked at her when they saw she was wearing shorts in the winter, but she payed them no mind, it's not like she had anything else to wear... Her shirt was torn, you can thank a disastrous hiking trip for that, what was once a long sleeve was now barely covering her shoulders, all of her scars were exposed like this...

She let out a sigh and took off her shoes, her legs were a red from the cold, she could hardly feel them.. She walked back to the inside of the house where Suigetsu was picking up wood, "What are you doing? I just brought that in.." he glanced back at her, a smirk on his lips, "We're going to build a campfire and roast some s'mores..."

"Suigetsu, we don't even have s'mores... AND PUT THAT BACK!" he smiled wider, "OH but, Karin, we _do_ have s'mores.. I got them while you were getting wood..." she stared at him, she bet smoke was coming out of her ears, "Without a jacket?? ARE YOU NUTS?!!"

"Awww, you do care.." he taunted in a sing-song voice... She clenched her fist but before she could walk over to the white-haired idiot she was cut off, "I think it'd be a good idea, if we hurry we can get to the frozen waterfall before we freeze.." Jugo said as he set his work down...

She sighed, "Fine, but Suigetsu's getting the coat, let's go..." she stopped before she could put her shoes on, "Uh, can- can we bring tea as well?" Suigetsu blinked, "Uh, sure.. We'd need to go buy some..." "I'll go set up the campfire, you two go buy the tea.." Jugo exited the house without another word leaving Karin and Suigetsu there...

"Well, we best be getting on our way, huh?? Do you want the jacket? After all, you look like you might pass out from the cold.." he smirked, meaning he was teasing her.. "Tsk, I don't need it, you wear it you big baby.." she walked out of the house with a smile on her lips, not paying any mind to the shouting from the house... He quickly caught up to her, he was buttoning up the coat... They walked to the center of town together, not a word left their lips.. There were people staring at them, whether that be because of her scars or that she wasn't wearing a jacket she didn't know...

She looked at Suigetsu, his eyes were a nice shade of purple, and his teeth were sharp, she had no idea how he never pricked himself with them... His cheeks were slightly pink, probably from the cold, hair the color of snow.... She jolted, _'Was I just ogling him??'_ she shook her head to be rid of traitorous thoughts... They continued down the street till they got to the tea shop, they asked for some tea for the road as Suigetsu chatted with the woman working there... Karin chose the mint tea and made her way to the desk.. They paid for it and left, Karin watched the ground, every little footprint she caught... Her mind was wandering, she was thinking about her mom, her family, Jugo and Suigetsu... It pained her to not be able to provide for them, her mother was worse off yet Karin was still comfortable..

Karin wasn't even sure she looked like her mom, her memories were too fuzzy for her to accurately tell... Sometimes she wondered what her dad was like.. Was he an Uzumaki? Was he strong? Did he treat mother right? So many questions, so few answers... She wondered about Suigetsu and Jugo, what were their families like?? Are they still around??

"You seem deep in thought, whatcha thinking about??" he smirked and leaned closer to her... She jolted, "Nothing you idiot, we need to keep going, can't leave Jugo waiting for us.." She stomped ahead, embarrassed about letting him catch her off guard.. In all 25 years of her life she had been taught to never lower her guard.. She could faintly hear Suigetsu's footsteps behind her, the snow making a crunching noise with every step..

They walked into the woods, everything was covered in snow... Karin started shivering, she had been using her chakra to keep herself warm but it didn't hold everything back.. She could feel the cold seeping into her skin, there was a tingling feeling on her skin, it was numbing... "Here" the man behind her said as he draped the jacket on her shoulders, "You need it more than I do right now, and even though I mess with you all the time I do care about you..."

She just stared at him as he walked ahead, leaving her standing there in shock... When she realized he was leaving her behind she jogged to catch up, "I didn't need the coat, I could have waited a few more minutes for the fire.." she hissed, nose scrunched up in contained rage, she didn't need anyone taking care of her, she'd been perfectly fine without it..

They briskly walked so they wouldn't freeze, Karin's face was red and she kept saying it was from the cold, but she had an inkling that wasn't 100% true... They arrived at the frozen waterfall, sometimes known as winter falls, Jugo turned to look at them, "Welcome back, please have a seat, I tried to warm them up before you got here.."

"Keep the jacket, Karin, don't want you getting siiiiccckkk.." he sprinted to his seat before she could smack him, she growled before sitting down.. Jugo handed Suigetsu and Karin marshmallows and sticks, they held them over the fire and just basked in each other's presence... It had been a while since Karin made s'mores, so she was watching Suigetsu to see how he did it... It wasn't cause she wanted to look at him, you've got the wrong idea... Their marshmallows were starting to brown so they removed them from the fire before they burned, she motioned for Jugo to hand her the graham cracker and chocolate, she put them together and held it for a minute so it could cool... Suigetsu followed suit and made his s'more, but then he just took a bite as Karin looked in horror...

"YOU IDIOT!! YOU'LL GET BURNED!!"

He glanced over at her, s'more still in his mouth, and damnit it was cute..

She tsked and looked away, hoping he wouldn't realize what she thought.. She nibbled on her s'more, watching in equal amounts horror and amusement as Suigetsu seemed to inhale his s'mores.. Jugo only had one, and instead was making sure the fire didn't die... She sighed softly, _'How long has it been since I've done something like this??'_

Something hits her in the side and she spins around to see Suigetsu snickering, Jugo just lightly shook his head... "It's so on!!" she picked up some snow and began rolling it into a ball, at the same moment Suigetsu sprinted in the other direction..

She chucked it at him and laughed when it hit him smack in the face, he grumbles before picking up some more snow she jumps to dodge it, still laughing... She hears a grunt and looks down to see Jugo covered in snow, _'Must have hit him when I dodged it'_

The orange haired male picks up a large amount of snow and Suigetsu shrieks, running as fast as his legs can carry him... He still ends up being hit, much to his dismay, after all, he's not wearing a coat... He should of thought of that before starting a snowball fight... They continued this for a long time, tossing snow at each other, they ended up soaking the coat so they left it by the fire to dry... Dodging and throwing their little game continued on, by the time they were done they were all freezing...

They sat down by the fire, huddled together for warmth... After a few Jugo got up and left, he said he'd start a fire back at the house and prepare dinner, and that they shouldn't take too long.. They stayed there for a while longer, trying to get back their warmth... Karin was tending to the fire, making sure it wouldn't die before they warmed up, her teeth were chattering... Suigetsu wasn't any better off, he was flushed from the cold, and he grit his teeth together to stop them from chattering...

She felt herself getting tired, the day finally catching up to her, her head drooped but she quickly sat up... Her eyelids felt heavy, and she knew she was fighting an uphill battle... She eventually gave in to the darkness, it folded around her like a blanket...

When she came to she felt warm, she snuggled closer to the warmth instinctually... She immediately freaked when the warmth _moved_.... She jumped awake and looked around noticing the coat was on her lap now and Suigetsu was wide eyed at her.. She distantly realized the coat had been draped over her like a blanket... They stared at each other for a few heart beats before Suigetsu spoke up, "Uh, you fell asleep and looked very comfortable so I didn't want to move you.."

She could feel the heat in her face, while it warmed her heart it also freaked her out... "You could have woken me up, I wouldn't have complained.." she growled as she stood, the cold enveloped her and she shivered.. She could feel more than see Suigetsu's gaze, she turned around and caught his eyes looking at her fondly.. "The hell you looking at?!" she snapped, trying to squish down the butterflies..

He blinked in surprise, "Nothing, c'mon, let's go.." he walked past Karin, who's face was twisted into confusion... She shook her head and ran after him, smacking him on the shoulder for leaving her behind..

They walked for a few minutes before exchanging the coat, cause Suigetsu was freezing... As Suigetsu was putting the coat on, Karin heard something off to their left... " Suigetsu, I just heard something, we should check it out..." he nodded and followed her, they crept through the woods, careful not to make any noise.. They looked over the bushes and saw two cats curled up in the snow, they were shivering... The one on the left was a black kitty with white markings on it's chest, and paws with green eyes, the other was an orange cat with a white stomach and gold eyes...

She could hear Suigetsu aw from beside her, but she was focused on the small creatures.. They were looking at her and Suigetsu, almost like they were worried they'd be attacked... She hesitantly reached out her hand, showing that she wasn't a threat.. The orange one slowly walked to her, he sniffed her hand then rubbed his head on it.. The black cat followed suit, and soon enough she had a lap full of cats...

They were purring up a storm and she chanced a glance at her partner and he was smiling like an idiot.. He walked closer and carefully pet the black one on the head, "Can we keep them??" he asked, mustering up the best puppy dog eyes he could.. "Suigetsu, how are we going to take care of 2 cats and ourselves??" he pouted, squinting his eyes, "Oh come on, even you're not so cruel as to let two poor kitties freeze to death.." her eye twitched but she sighed, and picked them up.. They continued down the path, Karin was careful not to drop their new companions..

When they arrived to their home she was freezing, the sun had long since set and she wasn't wearing a coat... They got in and she set the cats on the floor while she and Suigetsu removed their shoes... "Welcome back" Jugo says from the living room, still working on his coat... He looks up and takes notice of the furry friends, "Are those-"

"This is Oliver and that's Smokey!" Suigetsu chimes before he could say any more, "I didn't agree to that-"

"TOO LATE!! Oliver and Smokey..." he giggled and picked up the black cat, which is apparently Smokey now... She sighed and went to sit by the fire place, she was freezing and needed to warm up.... She sat there for a few minutes, the cats had curled up by the fire and were lightly purring, Jugo had gone to bed not too long after they got back.. She felt a weight on her back and opened her eyes only to see white hair, "Sui-" "Shhh shss" he lightly smacked her hand and just, sat there... They sat there for a while before she hear Suigetsu mumble, "Speak up, I can't hear you.." she huffed...

"Are you happy?"

She was taken back, "What??" "Are you happy?" he repeated, his arms around her neck, not enough to choke her, but enough where it almost felt like a hug.. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, his breath was shaky, "Are you happy here, with Jugo and I.. You could be with your family, but you're here instead... Are you happy??" Her eyes widened, _'He wants to know if I'm happy?'_

"Yeah, I am.. Sometimes I wonder if I should have taken Naruto's offer to live across from him, cause he's the only family I have left.. But I would miss you and Jugo too much.. I would like to know about my family, but you and Jugo are my family too... You make me happy, more happy than I've been in a long time.." he shifted so he could sit next to her, she looked over and he was staring at her, his face tinted pink.. "I- you mean that? That I make you happy??"

She startled when she realized that she had admitted to that, "ER-I.... yeah, you do.. You're special, AND DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN..." she turned away from him, her face was lit up and she wanted the earth to swallow her whole... "SOooooo, does this mean you like me??"

"What- yes, I like you, you're my friend... Why would I be your friend if I didn't like you..." she silently hoped he'd shut up for once in his life and leave her alone... But you don't always get what you want, "No, I mean, like-like... Do you like-like me??" she could feel her heart hammering in her chest, her breath was shallow, fingers trembling slightly...

"Why do you want to know??" she willed her voice to remain steady, thankfully it seemed to work... "That's a yes, isn't it?" she snapped her head towards him, only to find he was smiling softly, and his eyes were filled with--

Hope??

She sputtered trying to say something to counter it, but when she couldn't she deflated, "Yeah" His eyes _really_ lit up at that, "Welllllll, I feel the same but I wasn't sure if you did so I was trying to figure it out so I wouldn't get my heart broken..." he inched his hand towards hers, he obviously wanted to hold her hand but was waiting for permission.. How odd

She laced their fingers together and looked away, "I don't mind you know.."

He beamed, "Sooo, are we a thing?? Can I take you on dates and hug you and-" "Yes, you can, but I'm going to stop you there or knowing you we'll be here all night.." They giggled, then smiled, she looked up at him and he was looking back at her... She doesn't know who moved first, but the next thing she knew his lips were on hers... It was a chaste kiss, just a sweet lock of lips... Her eyes fluttered shut, and she felt like she was in heaven... They pulled away and just stared at each other...

They were both unsure that this was really happening, that they'd wake up and this would have never happened... But they didn't, this was very much so real, and they were happy...

"It's late, we should go to bed..." she walked back to her room after a quick goodnight, she fell asleep dreaming of amethyst eyes and a bright smile...


End file.
